Something Went Right It Was Thanks To The Butz!
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: Young Larry Butz is bored and so finds a very creative way to amuse himself! FeeniexEdgey childhood fic. Fluffy. Oneshot


**YAY! I really wanted to write an Ace Attorney fic and so I did! First fic for AA but second fic overall. I really wanted to start off with a child Edgey and Feenie story cuz they're just sooooo adorable! ^_^  
Apparently my title was too long for the actual thing (I had no idea there was a limit!) so the proper title is used here. It's pretty much the same, but still...  
I do not own Ace Attorney (WAAAAAAAA!) and this is Phoenix and Miles TOGETHER! Just fluff, but still IF YOU DON'T LIKE GUYxGUY THEN DON'T READ!  
Oneshot  
BTW: 2001 is the same year as the infamous classroom trial. This story is set a few months after that and before DL-6.**

When Something Went Right It Was Thanks To… The Butz?

-Date: Saturday, August 2001-  
-Time: 3.00 pm-  
-Place: Larry's Bedroom-

Young Larry Butz was bored. He was unbelievably bored. In fact, he was so beyond the parameters of bored that he had actually started cleaning his room and other junk he would never do if he wasn't bored. And so, Larry knew this had to stop. All he had to do was come up with something that would amuse him. However, Larry had never been much of a thinker and so as he lay on his bed nothing came to him immediately.

The answer to his amusement eluded him for quite a while actually, but then he _finally_ thought of something that would make his life interesting once again: he would become "Larry Butz- Matchmaker Extraordinaire!" Yeah, he liked the sound of that. This wasn't the first time he'd assigned himself a job. On the other rare occasions when he was lacking something to do, he'd become:

Larry Butz- Magnificent Magician! (He never saw his rabbit again...)  
Larry Butz- Samurai Legend! (Stupid health and safety laws interfered...)  
Larry Butz- Super Student! (Needless to say, this one was an epic fail...)  
Larry Butz- Hero To All! (Well he couldn't be a hero unless he created situations he could actually _save_ people from...)

In short, nothing he tried ever worked out and then he'd grow tired and move on. Every one of his previous attempts at a job all ended in failure, but this time he was determined to be the best matchmaker ever! After all, there was no way he was _always_ gonna be a loser. He's buckle down when it mattered, maybe even become "Larry the Lawyer!" Nah, that sounded boring. How about... "Larry Butz: Ace Attorney!" Oh yeah, that was his future set in stone. He'd become a big shot lawyer, rake in tons of cash and get all the girls (not that he was interested in girls; after all they're _"gross"_). Anyway, in order to be a matchmaker he'd need people to match_make_. But... _who_ on earth could he possibly put together?

Maybe he'd chosen the wrong job this time. Larry wasn't exactly an expert on relationships. _Hmmmm... People to pair up..._ The Butz actually gave this considerable thought. As far as he was concerned, the job was chosen! And so, one way or another, _someone_ would be paired with_ someone else_. _Well, let's think about this. Mum and Dad are already together so I can't match them... And even though everyone knows me, I don't know them so I can't possibly match people I know nothing about... _

Yes, everyone knew Larry. This wasn't because he was popular, but because you seriously couldn't ignore a guy like him. For some reason (Larry couldn't understand why) he was viewed in a sort of... negative light. He'd even become the subject of a new phrase that was catching on quickly. _What was it again? "If there's a smell, it's cuz the Butz ain't bathed?" Nah, that doesn't sound right at all. What is it? Oh man this is gonna drive me INSANE! Come on, Edgey says it all the time! In fact, I bet it was Edgey who started the saying in the first..._ *light bulb* _...Edgey, huh? THAT'S IT! I'll fix Edgey up with someone! Ha, I just KNEW I was a genius! The only question is, who on earth is worthy of "his lordship's" love? Well I guess there are a few okay looking girls in class... Meh it doesn't matter, I'll figure it out on Monday. All this thinking is making me hungry..._

Thus concluded Larry Butz's highly complex train of thought.

x~x~x~x~x

-Date: ?-  
-Time: ?-  
-Place: ?-

?: It's time for... Larry's Matchmaking Special!

*audience cheer and applause*

?: On tonight's episode, Larry has the super special task of matchmaking one of his best friends!

*audience "oooh" and "aaah"*

?: I am you're host, Chi Zi! And the lucky someone who will find love tonight is... Miles Edgeworth!

*curtain raises and reveals (a confused and pissed off looking) Miles*

Chi Zi: Miles Edgeworth is a super cute nine year old boy with dreams of becoming a defence attorney just like his father. He is top of the class in everything, except origami... He's shit at origami...

Miles: HEEEY! It's not like origami is a proper lesson! What the heck am I doing here anyway? And I'm NOT cute!

(Ignoring Miles) Chi Zi: Miles has a strong sense of justice and is even more adorable when he gets angry

Miles: I. AM. NOT. ADORABLE!

Chi Zi: He's usually calm, collected and shy, but isn't he too much to resist when he looks like this ladies and gentlemen?

*audience agree*

(Embarrassed, blushing, and angry all at once) Miles: Nngh... S-stop it! Where is this anyway?

Chi Zi: This is Larry's Matchmaking Special and by the end of tonight, you will have been paired up with your one true love!

Miles: My one true... huh? If you're talking about the Butz, he can't even match a pair of socks. Plus, I don't really believe in love and stuff, and if Larry's in charge... I've got better stuff to do, like bashing my head in with a brick for example

(Entering dramatically from... _some_where) Larry: EDGEY! YOU'RE SO MEAN! Just give me a chance will ya? I am you're friend after all

Miles: I have no idea how that happened...

Larry: HEEEEY! Well, you won't be such a grouch after I find you the perfect girl Edgey!

Miles: Stop calling me Edgey! And since when do you have your own tacky dating show? Ah, it doesn't matter anyway. Like I told Mr. Presenter over there, I'm not into lovey-dovey stuff. I have absolutely _zero_ interest in getting a girlfriend...

"Larry? Hey, Larry! Wake up! The lesson's over, it's lunch time. Hello?"

x~x~x~x~x

-Date: Monday, August 2001-  
-Time: 12.00 pm-  
-Place: School-

"You were asleep for a long time. I nearly followed you actually, Maths is so boring!"  
Blinking up blearily, Larry recognized the outline of the boy who had woken him up. Coming round from the weird dream and rubbing his eyes of any remaining sleepiness, Larry grinned at his other best friend: Phoenix Wright. He decided that he would confide in him, after all Phoenix was someone he could trust.

"Nick, I have a problem!"  
"Umm… okay. What is it?"  
"Well I'm a matchmaker now-" Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but there wouldn't be any point. This was just the kind of randomness from Larry he should be used to by now. "-and I've decided to make Edgey my subject. But I honestly don't know who to pair him up with."  
"Why Miles?" inquired Phoenix.  
"Why not?" answered Larry. "Think about it Nick, if Edgey got a girlfriend then maybe his head wouldn't always be stuck in some long, complicated book that no one understands. He might even be a little nicer," Larry pouted at how the Dream Edgey was just as mean as the real one.  
"Nah, he wouldn't go along with it. I don't think he's interested in having a girlfriend, besides I like Miles how he is. I wouldn't change a thing." Phoenix smiled; he had nothing but respect for Edgeworth. Why wouldn't he after Miles had saved him that day? Miles was the only one who believed Phoenix was innocent. From that day on, they had been friends. Phoenix loved to play around and embarrass his new friend, but he never forgot the touching thing the silver haired boy had done for him. It made him feel all warm inside.

While Phoenix was busy recalling the day of his trial, Larry was busy muttering to himself. "Not interested in having a girlfriend? That's what the Dream Edgey said too. But how am I supposed to pair him up with a girl if he's not interested at all? And it's not just him, are any girls interested in Edgey? If I'm gonna pair him up with someone, then that someone needs to:

a.) Be good looking (preferably)  
b.) Like Edgey  
c.) Like spending time with Edgey

_And if he isn't interested in having a GIRLfriend then..._

d.) Be a boy?

Larry carried on muttering, "Is there _anyone_ who matches this description?" Taking quite a bit of time and pondering, the Butz finally figured it out. "THAT'S IT!" He cried, leaping up from his chair and nearly knocking his desk over in the process.  
"Th-that's what?" asked a startled Phoenix.  
"Edgey's soul mate Nick! I know who it is!" And before Phoenix could question who it was, Larry was off like a bullet. As he raced down the corridor trying to find a quiet place to think over how to set Edgey up with his one-and-only, Larry couldn't help grinning and thinking, _I am SUCH a genius!_

x~x~x~x~x

-Date: Monday, August 2001-  
-Time: 6.00 pm-  
-Place: Larry's Bedroom-

The answer was simple: If Edgey didn't want a girlfriend then Larry would get him a _boy_friend. And there was definitely a boy that would be _perfect_ for the cute, wannabe attorney.

_Okay, let's review:_

a.) Be good looking (preferably)... _Yeah, I guess he is pretty good looking..._  
b.) Like Edgey... _He practically WORSHIPS the ground Edgey walks on, he loves the guy (maybe it's already romantic...)_  
c.) Like spending time with Edgey ..._Yup, ever since that day he always wants to be near him  
_d.) Be a boy_ ... I may not be a genius like Edgey, but I can tell that Nick is definitely a guy!_

_This is PERFECT! I am such a great friend for setting these two up, maybe I really am an expert matchmaker. Looks like my Ace Attorney dreams will have to be put on hold, after all the world needs more love and I'm the perfect guy to find it! The only question is... how to set them up?_

Uh oh... He had absolutely _no_ idea. How do you set two _guys_ up anyway? Now that he thought about it, Larry wasn't sure he'd ever seen two guys or two girls in _that_ kind of relationship. _Oh well, Edgey and Nick can be different from the rest. I mean Edgey acts like he's from another planet anyway, and Nick's hair... Yeah, well the spikes scream different so I'm sure they won't mind. Now all I have to do is think up date ideas..._

1.) Romantic candle lit dinner _(too expensive...)_  
2.) Shove them in a closet and wait for magic to happen! _(though... that's not really romantic is it?)_  
3.) Mistletoe! _(Damn... We're no where near Christmas...)_  
4.) Picnic _(Hmmm... I guess I could find some sort of way to make this one succeed...)_

The picnic thing could actually work. It wasn't too expensive and (if done properly) could be totally romantic. He could set up the blanket and food at... where was romantic? _Romantic... romantic... AHA! Gourd Lake! It's close by, and when the sun sets it's like Love Central!_

So to summarize:

Type of date: Picnic  
Place: Gourd Lake  
When: Weekend, Sunset  
The soon-to-be couple: Nick and Edgey

_Yes Larry, you are indeed the smartest being on this earth. Now All I have to do is get them both there..._

This was a task that was much easier said then done. Phoenix was a _very _gullible guy so Larry was pretty sure he could find a way to get him there, but Edgey would see right through him. He always did. Larry was convinced that his friend had some super secretive powers in which he could read peoples minds.  
Maybe, if he could somehow convince Miles that there was something important to study at Gourd Lake, he would go. But what could you study at Gourd Lake? Maybe he could make something up? _I know! Everyone goes to Scotland to try and find the Lock Ness Monster, so I'll just say that a Gourd Ness Monster has been found! Nah, that wouldn't work. Who on earth would ever believe anything so stupid? Gourd Ness Monster... Yeah right!_

Larry decided to give up. After all, he had the whole week to figure something out so it's not like he was in any rush.

x~x~x~x~x

-Date: Saturday, August 2001-  
-Time: 7.00 pm, Sunset-  
-Place: Gourd Lake-

Phoenix and Miles were certainly in an interesting situation. Through some strange turn of events, they were sat on a picnic blanket at the edge of Gourd Lake, eating (pretty good) food and on a date. Well, they didn't call it a date out loud for fear of the others reaction but they were both thinking it. I say they were both thinking it, but _what_ they were thinking about it was considerably different.

[Thought Mode]

Phoenix: Larry said there was a Gourd Ness Monster here (Yeah, poor Feenie fell for it!) but I haven't seen anything like that since I've been here. Oh well, this is much better! It's nice just being here with Miles and the food is actually pretty good too. But what was Larry thinking? He really went all out on this, sunset, preparation, and even a small CD player playing some mushy sounding stuff. He said he was a matchmaker, but why on earth would he think that _I'm_ the one for Edgeworth? Didn't it ever occur to him we're both guys? But I guess I can't really complain. The view is lovely and if I'm gonna be honest, Miles is quite cute... Okay, _very_ cute! Uh oh, should I be thinking like this? I guess it doesn't really matter, I mean it's the truth after all: I think Edgey is completely adorable!

Miles: I. WILL. KILL. THAT. MORON. LARRY. BUTZ. Just what the hell is he trying to pull? Here I am, eating sandwiches on a picnic blanket and getting all snuggly with Phoenix! And what's with this atmosphere? It actually _feels_ romantic! This isn't right, this is totally a date! With a guy! Oh my God, when I get my hands on Butz... How on earth did he even manage to get me here? Oh yeah... He said there were some new species of flower growing at this specific part of the lake, but when I got here there was a picnic and Wright waiting for me. I'd have gone home if Phoenix hadn't seemed so enthusiastic about my staying here... I guess this isn't _too_ terrible, I mean I like Phoenix... Wha-? Wait, not like that!

[Exit Thought Mode]

Edgeworth was starting to blush. He couldn't help it, thanks to the Butz he's started to have_ hints_ of thought that Phoenix _might_ mean something more to him. But surely this wasn't the case? Phoenix was busy staring at the beautiful sight before him: the Sun's golden rays bounced and reflected off the gently rippling water. He took in the gentle breeze that quietly rustled through the trees and blew through his signature spikes. The moment was quite blissful. Phoenix glanced at his companion, who had been surprisingly quiet through their whole "date" and was surprised to see him _blushing._

_No way, Edgeworth is blushing? It can't be! Why on earth would he be blushing anyway? Awwwww, he's even cuter when he's like this.  
_Phoenix was busy admiring Miles, when suddenly a loud rustling noise came from above them. Both boys immediately fixed their attention on a tree that was shaking rather violently above them. Suddenly, a piece of string was tossed down with a plant on the end of it. This strange plant dangled right in the middle and just above a confused Phoenix and Miles. They both realized what it was at the same time: mistletoe.

-Earlier-

Larry was busy planning the final details for the big date. _Hmmm... There's no guarantee anything terribly interesting will happen. This isn't supposed to be a friendly picnic, this is supposed to be a date in which they realize their love for each other! So to ensure that romance does occur..._

Larry just wanted love to be in the air and so, Christmas or not, the involvement of mistletoe was imminent.

-Back to the date-

After staring at the mistletoe blankly for a few moments, Miles stood up slowly and then erupted. "I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL HIM! This is ridiculous. Larry, get down from that tree RIGHT NOW!" The small boy was positively seething, and looked like he wouldn't hesitate to actually kill Larry if given the chance.  
Phoenix thought he'd better intervene for Larry's sake. He wasn't sure if the Butz was still in the tree, but if he was then Miles would soon be beating the crap out of him. Standing up and putting his hand on Edgeworth's shoulder, Phoenix tried to calm him down. "C'mon Miles, it's not that bad. And here we were having such a lovely time. It's only a plant, so calm down."

All Miles could do was stare at Phoenix in disbelief for a while. Finally managing to form words again he continued his rant and shook his shoulder free from the taller boy's grasp, "Calm down? Phoenix, Larry is trying to make this a _date_! I could just about put up with it before, but he's crossed the line now! How on earth can you be so... NOT weirded out about this?"  
"I admit it was awkward at first, but then I thought, 'so what?' I was having fun, and you didn't seem to totally hate the situation. Personally I think, what does it matter if we're both guys?"  
"Do you hear what you're saying? Look, Larry's serious about this, the mistletoe proves it!"  
Phoenix looked up slightly. The mistletoe was still hanging just above them. "Hey... Miles..." _Eh, why not chance it? This is what you're SUPPOSED to do under mistletoe and on a date anyway.  
_"What?"  
"You do realize what we _have_ to do now right?" The raven haired boy gave a little, devious smirk.  
Miles took the hint and immediately blushed a deep pink. "Y-you aren't serious..." His voice was failing him. Surely Wright wouldn't seriously...  
"Like I said, we're under an obligation to do this." Phoenix gave a friendly grin._ Besides, when he's blushing like that..._

Phoenix wasted no time. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy (without much protest from the other party as he was currently stunned) and gave him a short, but sweet, peck on the lips. This was their first ever kiss. This sort of thing was new to both of them, and so after their lips had met for that brief moment Miles flushed even more and Phoenix soon followed. He still hugged the silver haired boy close to him though. After a while, Miles brought his arms up and wrapped them around Phoenix, hugging him back.  
Phoenix just smiled, and hugged his friend (were they still just that now?) closer.

x~x~x~x~x

It was on that day that both boys developed a crush for one another. As it turned out, the feeling never truly went away. Even after the DL-6 incident, even after Edgeworth was taken away from Phoenix for years, even after Phoenix acquired the most evil person EVER as a girlfriend for a while, that crush never went away. It blossomed into something more. Phoenix would often think of Miles and vice versa (though Edgeworth would never admit it).  
After reading about his old childhood friend and one true love in the newspaper, and how he had become "The Demon Prosecutor", Phoenix studied like crazy to become an Attorney just so he could meet Miles again...

x~x~x~x~x

-Date: May (Present day)-  
-Time: 8.00 pm-  
-Place: It's a surprise...-

Miles Edgeworth gingerly opened the package that had arrived for him. He was hoping that Larry (sadly they were still in touch) had sent back that tea set that he wanted to borrow for no apparent reason. It wasn't a terribly expensive set, but that didn't stop the prosecutor glaring angrily at the broken pieces and remains of what (he could only presume) were his tea set. There was a note amongst the shards:

_Oh man, I'm sorry Edgey!  
I honestly didn't mean for this to happen, but I can assure you there's a good reason!  
You see, me and my girlfriend Clarica got into a fight and... Well things got pretty heated  
SHE EVEN LEFT ME EDGEY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Anyway, I owe you one for the set  
Sorry!_

_Larry Butz_

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL HIM!"  
Phoenix rushed into the living room where he heard the commotion. He saw Miles standing over the broken shards giving his infamous death-glare. The spiky haired lawyer walked over to him and embraced him from behind.  
The prosecutor immediately stopped feeling angry and blushed as the familiar, warm feel of his lovers arms wrapped around him.

The two had been living together now for the past few months and their relationship was going strong.

"So, I'm guessing this is the tea set you let Larry borrow?" Phoenix asked, resting his head on Edgeworth's shoulder and peering at the shards.  
"Good guess... Can't that idiot do anything right?" Miles could feel himself getting worked up again, but Phoenix knew how to handle him. He placed a soft kiss on the silver haired man's neck. Edgeworth relaxed again, although he cursed himself internally for always being submissive to Phoenix. However, he _was_ the man he loved, so he wasn't _too_ hard on himself.  
Phoenix chuckled as he read the note and said, "When something smells, it's usually the Butz. Looks like the legend lives on!"

However, the reason they were together now, the reason they were so completely in love with each other was mainly down to Larry and his crazy matchmaking idea all those years ago. The two lovers couldn't help but smile as they both figured out the huge contradiction Larry had created. For the first time in his life, he'd done something right! But still, neither one could actually get their head around the fact that when something went right, it was thanks to the Butz.

END

x~x~x~x~x

**And now we're at the end! I hope you enjoyed this fic cuz I enjoyed writing it! Just so you know, I'm not sure when the EXACT time period is when they are living together (as in I'm not sure after which game they started living together) but Phoenix isn't a hobo! In my world, he never became one cuz Feenie is just way too EPIC to ever _not_ be a kickass defense lawyer! Well, I'd really like to know what you think about this story so please, please, PLEASE review! I luuuuurrrvveee reviews! Constructive criticism is also welcome (but if you're gonna flame, don't be too harsh okay?)  
If you review then you get a big hug from me! _*WARNING: May not actually get a hug but if you seriously want one then I hug randomers all the time so whatever... ~^_^~)  
_Thank you sooooo much for reading and until next time!**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


End file.
